1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lift system and more specifically it relates to a dual drive drywall lift system for efficiently lifting a panel either manually or through an external motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Lift systems have been in use for years. Typically, lift systems are comprised of a telescoping structure and may be utilized for various purposes, such as but not limited to elevating a drywall panel. The panel is generally positioned upon the upper end of the telescoping structure, wherein the telescoping structure and panel extend upwards simultaneously. Various telescoping structures exist in the prior art, some of which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,429 (manual lifter) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,942 (manual lifter).
The prior lifts systems do not offer a lift system that may utilize an external motor to elevate the panel along with a manual lift source to elevate the panel. The utilization of both the motor and the manual source may be efficient in many applications, such as when the motor is utilized to elevate the panel a majority of the height and the manual source is utilized to fine tune the height of the panel. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved dual drive drywall lift system for efficiently lifting a panel either manually or through an external motor.